


Born to Be My Baby, Made to Be Your Man

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for yall-mothafuckas-need-misha on tumblr for her birthday;</p><p>An angst and fluff piece with Javier being protective over Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Be My Baby, Made to Be Your Man

Javier could barely hear himself thinking over the heavy sound of both him and Kevin's breathing. 

Beckett's words seemed to play over and over inside his head though, there was no way he was forgetting the words she told them, _This guy is dangerous. I don't care what you do, get him off the street. Don't let him get away, no matter what!"_

Javier looked over at his partner and nodded slightly, so they both continued their search of the fifth floor while Beckett and Castle were on the floor below. All they knew was he disappeared to one of these floors. Which one they had yet to find out. 

Javier jerked his head down the hall of the last turn in the corridor and Kevin nodded not letting the firm grasp on his gun loosen. "I'll go first." 

Javier nodded turning slightly so he watched his partner's back as the Irishman slowly inched around the corner. Javier was right on his heels, following him closely with no more than half a foot between each other. 

They were reaching the end of the hall, both convinced their perp wasn't on this floor when he suddenly shot out from a closed door and ran straight into them. 

Kevin was shoved into Javi and Javi grabbed him before he fell, "You okay?" He asked quickly and waited for a nod before starting their chase. 

Kevin ran ahead as Javier called in their status to Beckett via walkie-talkie. "Beckett! Fifth floor, and running towards the east stairwell."

"Copy that!" Came her abrupt bark before Javier could even clip the walkie-talkie back to his belt. 

Javier kept a close eye on his partner trying to catch up to the two in front of him. Kevin yelled "NYPD! Freeze!" Multiple times before giving up and just increasing his speed. 

Their perp halted when he was directly in front of the staircase that Castle and Beckett were currently scaling by the sounds of their shouts. 

The dirtbag they were chasing raised the gun and didn't wait a second or even say a word before firing a shot directly into Kevin's chest. Javier's heart stuttered as he watched his partner stumble backwards, so dangerously close to the steps trying to catch himself. 

"Kevin!" Javier screamed already running to his partner's side, but not making it in time before the perp shoved the already wounded man down the steps. 

Javier heard bang after slam after thud as each concrete step connected with the Irishman's body. 

Javier ignored the little voice in his head telling him to shot this guy where he stood, to tackle him out the window and take him down. He only could think about Kevin, at the bottom of the those steps. 

Javier didn't even cast a side glance at the smiling sleezebag before he was crashing down the stairwell three steps at a time. 

He saw his partner laying at the bottom not moving and almost fell himself as he quickened his pace. He jumped from the sixth stair and was kneeling above Kevin's body just as Castle and Beckett met him half way. 

"What happened!" Beckett shouted looking down at their fallen partner. "Did you get him?!"

Javier shook his head, "No, I couldn't...he got away. I couldn't, I mean he shot Kevin and pushed him down." Javier gripped his partner tightly and flipped him to his back to see how he was fairing. 

"Shit!" Beckett yelled slamming her gun back in her holster. She leaned over the two just as Kevin let out a pitiful moan. 

"J-Javi..." His eyes slowly peeked open looking dazedly around him. 

"Shh," Javier's finger quickly started to unbutton his partner's button down to check the bullet wound, his fingers refusing to go as fast as he'd like. He was afraid of what he might find. 

When his fingers finally decided to cooperate and actually pull the shirt back to reveal the Irishman's bare chest, Javier's heart skipped a beat at what he saw in front of him. 

There lodged in between an 'O' and a 'L' was the bullet intended to stop his heart. The Kevlar vest stopped the bullet. Javier laughed, Kevin was wearing a damn Kevlar vest!

Javier's finger traced along the stub of the bullet sticking out. "When did you...?" 

Kevin laughed, but was cut short with a cringe after the movement hurt his chest and ribs. "You saw his record, there was no way someone _wasn't_ going to get shot tonight."

Javier's hand flew to his partner's in a tight grip, "Thank God for your common sense." Javier looked over his partner's injuries, a nasty looking cut on his chin, a knotted bruise on his forehead and a few minor scrapes and bruises here and there not including the possible bruised/fractured ribs and the bruise that would be waiting to show itself on the Irishman's chest. Sure, Kevin would still get a painful bruise from the vest stopping the bullet, but Javier would take a bruised Kevin over a bleeding to death Kevin any day. 

"I'll admit...I wasn't expecting to take a trip down the steps." He winced as he tried to sit up, but when the room began to spin around him he chose to fall back into Javier's arms. 

Javier breathed a laugh as he pressed his lips to the top of his head. "You have to get checked for a concussion, that's usually what happens when you slam your head against a flight of concrete."

Kevin smiled softly and said, "Well where were you when I was falling? Usually a boyfriend catches his before he falls down a flight of steps."

"Uh, last time I check, babe, you were the catcher in this relationship." Javier shot back with a smirk. 

"Oh come on, at least wait until we leave to talk dirty to each other." Castle groaned even though Castle had no right given how many inappropriate things he said to Beckett throughout the day. 

Kevin laughed before he turned to Beckett with a much somber look, "Sorry about letting him get away, Becks." 

Beckett shook her head with a smile, "It wasn't your fault, Ry, besides we have back up surrounding the building so they should catch him."

"Stop worrying about that, worry about getting you to a hospital." Javier rolled his eyes and bent over to pick Kevin up bridal style. 

"Javier Esposito, don't you dare carry me out like this. I swear--" Kevin was too weak to struggle against the hold. 

"I thought you liked it when I carried you like this?" Javier continued to walk down the steps carefully to reach the first floor. 

"There's a difference between carrying me to bed ad carrying me out to half the squad!"

"Relax, my dear." Javier smiled sweetly and kissed his nosed gently. 

"You know, beneath all those innuendos, you two are pretty adorable together." Castle laughed behind them. 

Javier rolled his eyes at the writer and continued to safely carry his love down the steps.  
-~-~-~-~-~  
Kevin woke up to a sterile smelling room a few hours later. He remembered Javier carrying him to the waiting ambulance and being checked over. He was to out of it to remember the diagnosis, but he thinks he remembered something about bruised ribs and a concussion. 

A soft singing slowly eased him into consciousness, but he decided to keep his eyes shut and enjoy the sound of his partner's soothing voice. _"Light a candle, blow the world away. Table for two on a TV tray, it ain't fancy, baby that's okay. Our time, our way."_

Kevin tried to hold back a small laugh hearing Mr. NYPD Calendar singing Bon Jovi to his sleeping boyfriend as rubbed a thumb against his in their hand hold. 

_"So hold me close better hang on tight. Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride. We're two kids hitching down the road of life. Our world, our fight."_ Javier didn't seem to notice his stirring and when Kevin decided to open his eyes, he saw Javier's brown ones focused on him. 

"Kevin!" Javier jumped up; his singing stopped, "Are you feeling okay? Do you need a nurse to check on the bruising? I can call one in--" Kevin's heart faltered when Javi stopped singing and the disappointment must have showed on his face because Javier leaned over placing a kiss to his forehead, "Corazón, are you alright?"

Kevin smiled before he sang in a soft whisper, _If we stand side by side, there's a chance we'll get by and I'll know that you'll live in my heart till the day that I die..."_ He whispered the last words on Javier's lips, _"Cause you were born to be my baby and baby, I was made to be your man."_

Javier's cheeks pinked slightly and was speechless, he hadn't been aware that his partner was awake and listening to him singing. 

"You should sing more often, Kevin." Javier smiled up at him shyly. 

"I will if you will." Kevin smiled and grinned as he moved over to make room for his boyfriend on the hospital bed. 

Javier smiled, "Deal." 

Kevin returned the smile as he laid next to him. Kevin was happy that Javier let him nestle his head deeply into his chest chest. 

Javier softly sang into Kevin's ear until he fell asleep again, _"We got something to believe in even if we don't know where we stand. Only God would know the reasons, but I bet he must have had a plan. Cause you were born to be my baby and baby, I was made to be your man..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Born to Be My Baby_ by Bon Jovi. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to send me prompts!


End file.
